


Memory

by kimboik



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimboik/pseuds/kimboik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choreographer remembers when he met his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This starts during an episode of Dancing with the Stars.   
> Video of the performance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyEylgLjBKs

    The woman watched the performance from the first row of chairs. She had blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back in soft blonde curls. She was wearing an empire waist dress that ended just below her knee, and black flats. She smiled as she watched the dancers move fluidly across the stage.

    At the end of the performance, she clapped with the rest of the audience, and smiled as she saw one of the dancers approach her. He knelt down kissing her on the cheek, causing her smile to grow brighter. The moment was interrupted by a soft gurgling sound that came from between them. In the woman's arms was a infant wrapped in a soft blue blanket. The couple smiled as blue eyes stared up at them.

"Looks like someone missed his daddy," the woman said handing him to the man before standing up.

"How was the performance?" he asked her as they walked across the dance floor hand in hand.

"I loved it, and Jasper did as well. He was cooing throughout it," she said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure he wasn't too young to come? It's only been a month," he told her as they walked backstage to the waiting dancers.

"He is fine. I covered his ears," she assured him before smiling mischievously at him.

"What?" he asked already knowing that the look on her face was anything but good.

"Jessica and Derek looked comfortable together. I could feel the electricity between them," she told him.

"You would be happy to know that they have a date on Friday," he told her opening the door to the room for her to enter.

"Good," she said entering the room.

   They congratulated the dancers on a job well done, and the performers took turns holding the baby. An hour later, they were at their house. Jasper was asleep in his crib, while his parents were downstairs. The man was sitting on the couch next to the table with the baby monitor, when he saw his wife enter the room.

   She was now in short sleeping shorts, a tank tap, ankle socks, and her hair up in a messy bun. He smiled when she did a few turns. She had the baby about a month ago, but she was still as graceful as she was the day they reunited seven years ago for a movie. She was in the dance studio doing the same turns. Then (just like in the memory), she stopped, looked up, and smiled at him.

"Christopher James Scott, what are you staring at?" she asked saying the exact words as she did seven years before as he got near her

"You, Miss Georgia Peach," he told her before pulling her into a kiss.

\-----The End-----

 


End file.
